


Fish and Potpourri

by cheshirejin



Series: Beef Haus AU [6]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beef Haus  AU fic<br/>Beef Haus - Brunost Cheese Danish</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Title: Fish and Potpourri</strong><br/><strong>Author: cheshirejin</strong><br/><strong>Fandom: Hetalia</strong><br/><strong>Wordcount: 553</strong><br/><strong>Rating: T</strong><br/><strong>Pairing(s): Norway / Denmark</strong><br/><strong>Genre: slice of life</strong><br/><strong>Warning(s): none</strong><br/><strong>trope: curtain fic</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and Potpourri

“What are you doing?” Lucas asked flatly as a half gallon goldfish bowl was placed into his shopping cart by his taller, spiky blonde haired companion.

“I am getting myself a pet,” Mark answered brightly adding a pouch of fish food to the cart as well. He had fallen in love with a blue and white speckled betta fish in the pet department the moment he laid eyes on it.

_Is he near mature enough to take care of a pet?_ Lucas wondered, fiddling with the cross shaped hair clip that held half of his long, light blond bangs back off of his face. There was only one way to find out, and by the excited look on Mark’s handsome face, he really did want this.

 “Fine, but it is yours and I won’t be the one stuck caring for it,” he huffed and rolled his eyes.

“No problem, wait till you see the little fellow,” Mark said cheerily before running back toward the fish tanks in the pet aisle. Lucas shook his head; he was so much like a little child sometimes. When Mark returned, he had a small cup with the betta hugging itself to the bottom against the motion.

“That’s the one you want?” Lucas asked, clearly unimpressed. “Aren’t bettas a bit showy?”

“Wait till he gets used to his new home, you’ll see, he is a good looking fellow. Besides bettas are also called Siamese fighting fish, he’s a little badass too, Tried to bite me when I went to pick him up a minute ago. He reminds me of you,” Mark grinned.

Lucas snorted and pushed the cart over Mark’s foot on his way to the house-wares aisle. He needed some bags for the vacuum cleaner and a new toaster to replace the one Mark had tried to cook grilled cheese sandwiches in and caught on fire. Damn life hacks anyway, and damn Mark for being naive enough to believe turning the toaster on its side would make it ok to put buttered bread and cheese into the toaster and light it up.

After choosing a toaster oven, with a sheet pan for sandwiches, and the rest of the needed items, Lucas headed to the check stand, only to be waylaid by a woman who was working at a samples table.

“Do you want a sample of our new peachy keen potpourri?” she asked sweetly, holding out a fair sized packet of the aforementioned scented bits of who knows what.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Lucas looked at Mark like he was going to hit him. “I let you have the fish, we don’t need the potpourri too.”

“But it’s potpourri, that is classy air freshener, and it’s peach, I love that smell,” Mark wheedled.

“We don’t need it.”

“It lasts a long time.”

“We don’t need it.”

“But it’s free.”

“We don’t need it.”

“I could put it in the bathroom, then it won’t smell like turds and old socks in there all of the time.”

Lucas sighed and grabbed the bag from the lady, slamming it into the cart and grumbling under his breath as he made his way to the register.

Mark giggled quietly to himself and followed behind, admiring the view and anticipating some good, rough, angry sex when they got home.  



End file.
